Formally known as
by when spells go wrong
Summary: AU story: A few days into his stay with the Dursey's a mysterious person whisks away the boy-who-lived in the middle of the night, to give him a new life away form the abuse that was to happen.
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters form the cannon, this is a AU so there are some original characters [which are mine]. I'm not receiving any money for this and doing it as harmless fun.

* * *

Chapter 1: prologue

For years Petunia Dursley had purposely claimed that her sister was a no good woman who had married a drunkard. Then to find their one-year-old spawn lying there in a basket, in front of their doorstep, a letter attached stating that she was to take care of it, was the day that their lives turned upside down. Well that is how they would explain it, at least to anyone who was willing to listen to their sad story.  
Oh, how she prattled on to her neighbours claiming that she must be a saint, to put up with such a spoilt and bratty child, that she was afraid of how he would influence her poor saintly Dudley-kins and how the child had begun to bully her son, when it was obviously the other way around. Well let's just say that it worried some of their neighbours and caused more eyes to focus on their house than the Dursley's would have liked. In fact one pair of pale blue eyes had been keenly watching number four Privet Drive since Petunia Dursley's nephew had been dropped off, and these eyes had witnessed quiet a number of upsetting things. Such as the fact that the horse faced woman known as Mrs. Dursley, the sister of Lilly Potter nee Evens, would leave her nephew to cry for several hours at a time; not feed him proper meals, or change him, and on several occasions her husband, Vernon Dursley, had stuffed the child in the closet under the stairs to forget the toddler was even there.  
Now you may be wondering how these pair of eyes were able to see all that through the bricks and mortar, and layers of insulation, and how the owner of these eyes went by un-noticed. Well the answer to that is magic.  
Though it may not be common knowledge of the reality of magic that it does in fact exist, though very few people have the capability to use it in the first place. And this person watching the Dursley's home did in fact have the capability of using magic, and was using her ability to observe the goings on of the residents. What she was observing was not good, it was obvious that the horrid muggle had no intension of taking care of her nephew and she had only been observing for five days; this spoke volumes about the Dursley couple.  
Actions had to be taken; it would not do to have the saviour of the wizarding world being treated so badly, and by his own blood no less. In fact if this were allowed to continue the child would most likely die due to child abuse, or malnutrition.  
Decision made, the invisible figure waited till nightfall to make a move, at this time there would be less witnesses and the Dursely's would also be fast asleep, the poor toddler known as Harry Potter left in the closet under the stares to spend the night. Though it was a horrid this, it made getting the child easier as she wouldn't have to sneak upstairs, which was time consuming and risked creating more noise, this made her task much, much easier.


	2. In the night

Chapter 1: In the night

As night claimed the sky, the time to strike was neigh. Quickly pulling out a pin from her hair, she inserted it into the keyhole of number four Privet Drive, and used the muggle method of lock picking to gain entrance. It was safer as Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the esteemed headmaster of Hogwarts school of Wizardry and Witchcraft most likely had put up wards to detect any magic used in the house, among other various spells, therefore using a simple Alohomora would undoable set of a precocious set of wards and alerts which would ruin her chances of rescuing the child.  
With a soft click the white washed door of the Dursley's home swung open to reveal a moonlit corridor, of their perfectly ordinary home, and there just three steps into the house lay the quite innocent looking door that led into the closet under the stairs, where a very precious cargo lay.  
An invisibly gloved hand quickly came forward and unbolted the door, which slid back easily enough. Then the same hand twisted the doorknob and pulled the small door open to reveal the dark haired child, as well as a foul smell, which indicated that the child had soiled himself. However the invisible woman ignored the smell and picked up the child, which to her surprise was still awake and those fathomless green eyes stared back at her.  
Sighing at the sight of the child, who was in worse condition than she feared, as already she could see a small yellowing bruise on the child's arm, his clothes also had several stains on them, and by the fact that most of these stains were flaking it was obvious he had not been changed since he had arrived in the house.  
Quickly wrapping the child in a blanket, which the invisible woman pulled out of one of her bottomless pockets, she tucked the toddler inside her invisible robes, and therefore rendering him invisible too, and made her escape, mindful to leave everything as it was before, which meant closing the small door and sliding the bold back into place as well as closing the front door, careful not to make too much noise. All the while she was thankful that the one-year-old in her arms was not making any sound, which would give her away.  
Walking at a quick pace, only footsteps were herd as they made their way out of Privet Drive to the park near by which was about ten minutes away at her pace. It was also about a few feet past the anti-apparation wards, and empty at this time of night, which made it a very convenient place to apparate as no one would here the loud crack made from the transportation magic.


	3. Treatment

Chapter 2: Treatment

_Crack!_ A sound very similar to what a Christmas cracker makes when being pulled apart occurred in a dark alleyway. It frightened awake the only occupant of the alley, a drunkard old man, who had passed out on his way to a cardboard box he called home. The drunk old man lifted up his head and looked from side to side several times to determine the source of the noise however seeing none, lay his head down to sleep again, and due to his alcohol induced state failed to notice the quiet yet quick footsteps that faded down to the mouth of the alley and into the light of the lamp posts that lit the main roads. Exiting the dark alley a figure appeared; a woman, warmly rapped up in a thick woollen robe and scarf around her head, in her arms lay a bundle of blankets which was obviously a baby by the way that she held it. Her pace was quick as she walked down the street and into a busier and brighter street, making her way along the bright street, and every now and then a car would pass. She made it half way through the road before making a sharp turn and facing the house in front of her, which were very similar to the other houses along the rode with its small front lawn and iron fence. Making her way along the small pathway she shifted her precious cargo slightly leaving one hand free to fish out her keys and open the door to her house.

Immediately the robed figure felt the wards of her home flare to life until she shoved her key into the keyhole, opening the door and deactivating the wards, to quickly step in. Closing the door behind her with a swift kick, causing the wards to activate again, she dumped her keys in a bowl by the door. The light automatically flared to life revealing a corridor and at the end the kitchen was clearly visible.

However she veered to the left entering the living room, again the lights flared to life. Taking a quick sweep of the room, she was pleased to note that everything was in order, and it didn't seem as if anyone had entered without her knowledge. Placing the child on the floor, the woman quickly stripped of her thick woollen robe, to reveal a plain black, silk tunic, and a pair of black cotton pants that were tight fitting. Unwrapping the scarf around her head, long thick white locks of hair spilled out, and when the scarf was completely off, two startling pale, blue eyes were revealed, as well as a young and aristocratic, pale face. Flinging the scarf behind her and swiftly slipping her gloves off, the white haired woman gently revealed the precious child hidden in wads of blanket.

Gently as possible the ivory haired woman pealed off the baby suit and opened the nappy. A gasp escaped her lips to see the state that the poor child dubbed the-boy-who-lived; this had to be the worst case of nappy rash she'd ever seen, Harry's whole bottom was red, with areas that were bruised and even slightly bleeding.

Pursing her lips the young woman fished out her wand and summoned several essentials needed to take care of the child. With a whoosh, several items flew into the room and settled on the floor in front of her. Immediately she snatched up the antibacterial, non-alcoholic baby wipes and a fresh new diaper. Then she used her wand to vanish the dirty diaper, before slowly and carefully cleaning the dark haired toddlers bottom, being careful of the bleeding and bruised areas.

When that was done, the mysterious woman realized that she had forgotten the healing potion, which would be needed to deal with the rash. She rushed off, back into the hallway and down the stairs that was hidden behind the door next to the kitchen. There below the house, in the basement was the temporary potions lab she had set up. She would have just summoned the salve, but potions were very delicate and volatile in some cases. Not to mention it not careful you might spill it and that would result in a perfectly good dose of potion ruined; all the time and effort making it wasted.

Another mad dash, after finding the healing salve, back to the living room; she sat in front of her charge and began gently applying the potion all over the red area. Applying a thicker coating on all the areas that were bruised and/or bleeding. She also applied it to the bruised area of Harry's arm, before casting a preserving spell to make sure that the salve wouldn't rub off, making for a more effective and faster recovery. Tenderly she then put the new nappy on, and wiping her hand on a clean piece of baby wipe, to continue treating the baby. Picking up her wand once more, the white haired woman cast several diagnostic charms, and while they were analyzing the child, she took a already prepare bottle of milk and cast a heating charm on it for several seconds, before checking if it was hot on the underside of her elbow.

"Just right," she whispered, the first words to leave her mouth since she had started observing the Dursley house hold.

Waiting till the faint glow of the diagnostic charm wore off and a piece of parchment appeared above the child, she speedily took the parchment from the air and set it to the side to read later, so that she could pick up the one-year-old and feed him the bottle of milk.

Harry immediately latched on to the nub of the bottle and began sucking the milk as if his life depended on it. The ivory haired youth frowned slightly at that, feeling that she shouldn't have waited so long to rescue the child. But she had to be sure that her visions were true and also give the Dursley's a chance. The first time she had seen those visions of Harry Potter being abused, it had shocked her; now she knew for certain.

Letting the child hold the bottle himself she picked up the parchment with the results of her diagnostic charm with her left hand, her right hand cradling the boy to her chest. A quick sweep through the results made her frown deeper, and her lips thinner. Those Muggles would certainly pay for their deeds. Oh, sure she couldn't perform any spells in the vicinity of number four Privet Drive, however Dumbledore had made one slight but very relevant mistake in not warding the house to detect any individuals with spells already cast on them. It was probably so that his people could watch the child if they had to without the Muggles noticing, but this provided a perfect opportunity for her to hex those horrible excuse for human beings outside of those wards, and no one would even notice.

Checking back on the bottle, she realize that it was nearly empty and that Harry would probably need more, it stated right there on the sheet that he had not had anything to eat or drink for a day and a half at least, and it went on to further state that he was now slightly malnourished, which meant that he would need a dose or two of nourishing potion.

Putting down the parchment again and slipping her wand into her pocket, she picked up another prepared bottle of milk and headed down to her temporary lab again, to get a few doses of nourishing potion. The lights were already on from her previous visit to the basement so she did not have to wait for them to turn on. Carefully walking down the steps, whilst holding the toddler tight, the stranger sought out the potions, which didn't take long as she had already neatly stacked her potions up, prepared for the worst. Putting down the bottle in her hand and also the now empty bottle, on the counter below the shelf of potions, she used her wand to open the full bottle and pour the nourishing potion into it and close the bottle again, after which she put her wand on the work surface, and shook it. Again she heated up the milk checking if it was hot by drinking some herself, her eyes met emerald pools, which were watching the bottle quite keenly.

A small chuckle escaped from her. "Oh, you are too cute, my little angel," she laughed as she placed the nipple of the bottle to her charges mouth. Again the toddler grabbed onto the bottle and began suckling the milk keenly.

Her charge satisfied again, she picked up two more bottle of the nourishing potion and slipped them into her pocket, along with her wand and then picking up the empty bottle she headed back up. However rather than going back to the living room this time she entered the kitchen, again the lights flickered on, as she went to the bottle sanitizer, a quick rinse of the empty milk bottle and she popped it into the sanitizer, flicking on the switch for the electricity, she headed to the fridge where she had left more bottles of milk. Grabbing two, they headed out of the kitchen, this time the lights turned off, sensing that she had no more need for them for the day; magic was clever like that.

In the living room, the white haired woman, sat on the floor for the third time, vanishing the dirty blanket and baby grow, she conjured a new blanket, a fluffier one, and lay the child down. Rummaging in the small bag that she had Accioed, before she pulled out a pale green sleeper, with patchwork bears on them and preceded to dress the little hero, who was now sleepy, as his stomach was full and his nappy clean and he was warm.

As Harry suckled the last of the milk, the fair-haired woman wrapped him up in the blanket and cradled him. "Rest my little angel, Evangeline will take care of you," she whispered close to the one-year-olds ear, and gently patted him to sleep.


	4. Decisions

W.S.G.W: hay guys i just wanted to say that all the people who left a comment i really appreciated it, it's very motivating knowing that someones reading and appreciating what i wrote...so a BIG THANK YOU to you.

* * *

Chapter 3: Decisions

When little Harry woke up the next day, it was to find himself cuddled up, close to the white haired woman who had taken him away from the mean people [the horse-like woman, with the screechy voice; the big balloon-like man with a caterpillar above his mouth; and a boy his age with a fish face, all squishes together]. They had locked him in a dark place and left him, not fed him enough and smacked him several times for no reason, not to mention the fish-boy had pulled his hair and pinched him several times, for which he had been told off instead.

He shifted slightly and moved closer to get a good look at the pretty lady with the strange white hair. Gently he moved white strands back from her face to examine her; she had fed him and cleaned him and also healed his ouchies that the mean people had made, therefore he was very grateful to her.

-x-

Black lashes fluttered open and ice blue stared into vivid green for a few seconds before Evangeline recognized her little angel, who was peering at her with a curious look.

"Good morning," she smiled.

"mo'nin'," Harry repeated, his head tilting to one side.

"Aren't you up a bit early," Evangeline could not help but tease, shifting to sit up on the bed and picked up the child in the process, holding him close. Already she could feel a bond forming, in a matter of minutes she had come to think of him as her little angel.

"Who ou?" the toddler asked, his small hands resting on her shoulders, as he balanced himself looking at her face.

"I'm Evangeline D'Amore, I guess I'm your new mommy," she replied gently stroking Harry's soft cheek. "Mommy, daddy gone," Harry stated, his voice packed with sadness.

Sighing Evangeline hugged the child closer, stroking his hair back. "They're gone, but they loved you very much and if you'd let me I'd love you just as much as they did, if not more," she whispered, her cheek pressed gently against Harry's cheek.

Pulling his head back, tearful green eyes assessed her. "Welly?" he sniffed.

"Really," she replied, wiping away her son's tears, and kissing him on the nose.

"No 'ore meanies?" Harry asked, his voice taking on a slightly fearful and pleading tone.

"Meanies?" the white haired woman asked, until realization dawned on her; he was talking about his aunt's family, the Dursley's. "No, you don't have to go back to the Dursley's ever again," she stated, her eyes speaking promise.

"Kay," the one-year-old nodded, resting his head on her shoulders again, he trusted her because she had been so kind to him.

Evangeline continued stroking her new son's hair, as her thoughts drifted; she couldn't stay in this country anymore, it would be to risky, once Dumbledore found out, the first place he would look was the UK. No she'd have to leave the country, but where?

Europe and America was a no; that would be where Dumbledore would look to next and also where he had influence. After all he was the one who defeated Gellert Grindelwald the Dark Lord who had terrorized most of Europe and killed thousands of innocent wizards, witches and Muggles. The Europeans and Americans regarded him as a hero. No she would have to go somewhere he didn't have influence, somewhere in Asia or Africa, maybe. But first there were other things to do, such as formally adopt Harry, and change his name. The boy known as Harry Potter could not exist, not until he was ready to face Riddle at least. Then there was the cursed scar on Harry's forehead; the scar connected Harry to Voldemort, and was also a piece of the Dark Lord's soul. It would become a problem in the future, something that both Voldemort and Dumbledore would try to exploit.

She had seen it; the fates had sent her a warning, a chance to save Harry and countless many lives that meant destroying the scar and erasing Harry Potter's existence. He was to be born again, and from this day onwards would be known as Arwan Osias [1]D'Amore; given a change to become a hero that Dumbledore would never allow, for fear of overshadowing him.

In her vision she had seen his brain ticking, plans forming; scheming when Sybill Trelawney had made the prophecy, that stupid woman, going to Dumbledore of all people for help, calling her self a seer when really she was more of a prophet. She would pay for her mistakes someday, and Evangeline couldn't wait for that day.

Mind made up, priorities organized, Evangeline untangled herself from the blankets, picked up the conjured baby blanket and wrapped it around her little angel, Arwan, it would do till it disappeared as most conjured objects do. Standing up she picked up her want and cast a warming spell on the bottle of milk on the night stand, she had add the nourishing potion yesterday after Arwan had fallen sleep, and before going back to her laboratory to make more healing salve. Checking it on her wrist this time, she handed the bottle to her new son, who began to drink it eagerly. Breakfast was the right idea, she decided as she headed downstairs to make something for Arwan and herself.

* * *

[1] Arwan: Brave, courageous in Persian

Osias: Salvation in Hebrew


	5. Rituals and revenge I

Chapter 4: Rituals and revenge I

It had been three days, to the night that Evangeline had rescued Arwan from the clutches of those evil Muggles, and Dumbledore's plotting. Everything was prepared for the adoption ritual and to remove Voldemort's soul from the scar, she had even had enough time to seek retribution on behalf of her child. It had actually been quite by surprise that she had run into the Dursley's as she was doing some shopping for the rituals as well as clothes for Arwan. She had spotted the fat whale of a man that went by the name of Vernon Dursley and then the horse-faced stick insect Petunia Dursley his wife and munching on a large ice-cream cone was their son, who was well on his way to resembling his father. Thankfully Arwan was asleep in his stroller that she had transfigured, cocooned in his fluffy blanket that he'd taken a liking to.

Since they were also shopping for their son, they were near enough for her to curse without anyone noticing, however they had been having a conversation concerning their nephew or 'the freak child' as they had dubbed him, and something they said caught her attention.

"Oh I'm so glad that freak is gone," Petunia stated in her shrill voice, which carries quite far.

"Probably dead already, and we get to keep all that money. Life couldn't get any better," Vernon laughed.

"Hmm…" the horse-faced woman agreed picking up a baby sleeper. "The one good thing Lily ever did was marry that rich freak, then get herself killed."

"We don't have to work a day in our lives, and we can give Dudley anything that he wants," her husband agreed.

Money! They were stealing the Potter's money Evangeline realized with a growl, all the money that belonged to her Arwan. Well that certainly would not do; she would have to do something about that, she realized, and put it down in her mental list of things to do.

With the little tit bit stored way in the back of her mind, Evangeline proceeded to do what she intended when she'd first saw them, which was make them pay, literary in this case. Waving her wand in an intricate pattern and casting a web of complex spells, she made sure that they would return every knut of money they had taken from Arwan and add a bit extra as compensation, as well as sign over custody of their nephew to her and all of Arwan's inheritance too. It was best if everything was legal on the Muggle end, in case they ever had to live as Muggles and if Dumbledore ever tried to claim Arwan. She arranged for them to meet her in four days at a little café quite far from there home, and therefore out of reach of the wards. It also gave her time to decide what to curse them with afterwards.

-x-

Placing everything in the centre of the pentagram, her little angel watched from the middle as she carefully etched out the ruins needed to expel Voldemort's foul soul from the toddler. She had bathed them earlier in rose water and milk, the process washed away all negativity from their body, so that it would be easier for the ritualistic magic to identify the piece of Riddle's soul.

When the ruins were done, she set a candle on each point of the pentagram, as well as incense and a small bowl of water. It was to invoke the elements. The candle represented fire, the incense to invoke earth and the smoke from it, air. Then the bowl of water to call water and finally the spirit, which had no corporal form and was all around them. They would crate a barrier so that the evil soul would not be able to escape, but also the elements would give them protection from the dark magic used to create it.

Sitting with her legs crossed, taking Arwan on her lap, Evangeline D'Amore dipped her hand into a bowl containing a solution of mineralised water, several medicinal herbs and unicorn blood, which was freely given. Cupping some of the thin, silvery, blue liquid in her hand, the blue-eyed woman used her other hand to tip the boys head back.

"Close your eyes now sweetie," she gently coaxed the toddler, after which she began to pour the contents in her hand slowly on the lightning bolt scar that had formed on the brunets forehead.

Careful not to let any of it trickle down the child's eyes Evangeline began to chant in Latin, "Genitus atrum animus, ut dose solemnitas, vestri vicis has adveho, vestri terminus proximus"[1].

This cause the magic in the circle to manifest, and caused the ruins around the pentagram to glow a soft green colour that grew brighter with every word, until there was circle of green light surrounding them. At this point the scar had also began to glow, however it was glowing a dull, blood red, and obviously it had begun to hurt as Arwan began to whimper.

Stroking the child's cheek and neck soothingly, whilst drawing him closer, the witch continued her chanting [knowing that the pain would soon fade as the piece of soul was expelled from the toddler's body]. This seemed to pacify the boy slightly as he kept his eyes closed and clutched on to flimsy white material that the woman holding him wore.

It was only a few seconds later that a black fog began to seep out of the scar, at which point Evangeline took another handful of the silver blue liquid and renewed her chanting with vigour. Until that is, nothing more came from the scar and there was a small black fog floating above their heads, then she quickly dispensed the contents of her hand back into the bowl and grabbed a steal buckle the size of her palm that she dipped into the mixture and then began chanting to seal the peace of Riddle's soul, "Ego excito elementum iuvo mihi signum is malum, signum is atrum animus in buckle"[2].

It was as if there was a vacuum inside the silver buckle, as the black fog that was a piece of Voldemort was sucked in. Then placing the buckle in a led bowl, Evangeline uncorked the bottle of Basilisk venom, which she proceeded to pour over the vessel.

A loud wail that came out as more of a screech escaped from the buckle as the venom ate its way through Voldemort's soul and the object that housed it, which startled the one-year-old in her arms slightly. All that was left was a puddle of steel after the venom had finished its job that the witch quickly banished.

That done the green light that circled the pentagram slowly faded out taking the ruins that had summoned the magic with it.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling Evangeline took a moment to calm down from the ritual and looked down at her charge, which was now staring back at her with bright green eyes, and smiled.

"There, isn't that better?" the witch asked, lifting the child up so that she could place a kiss on the clear patch of skin that the cursed scar had shortly made home to.

"Better," the brunet agreed, wrapping his small arms around his new mother.

* * *

[1] Be gone dark soul, that dose fester, your time has come, your end nearer

[2] I call forth the elements to help me seal this evil, seal this dark soul into the buckle


	6. Rituals and revenge II

Chapter 5: Rituals and revenge II

It had been an hour since Evangeline had disposed of the foul creature; Tom Riddle's soul. She had then taken the time to feed Arwan some pureed apple and cinnamon, change his diaper and then prepare for the adoption ritual. Now she sat in a circle made of salt and four quartz crystals to represent North, South, East and West, with the one-year-old sitting across from her, only in his nappy. She was also dressed similarly in her underwear and normally it would be cold however the magic being called forth was keeping them both warm.

This time as Evangeline dipped her ring finger in a brown solution that was thicker, almost like paint. It consisted of her blood, Arwan's blood and several magical herbs as well as magical animal parts such as shavings from a unicorn hoof, crushed phoenix claw and other such ingredients. She used it to draw ruins on the toddlers forehead, cheeks, shoulders, along his arm and legs, down his chest and finally on the palms of his hands as well as the sols of his feet. Now and then, she had touched a sensitive area that had made the one-year-old giggle but apart from that her son-to-be sat very still and quiet, as if sensing the importance for the need to.

Next the ivory haired maiden drew ruins on herself with the same solution, however with different ruins on different parts of her body. And then the chanting began, "Vinculum nos una , ut matris quod filius , redimio nos forever, per is ribbon."[1]

Whilst chanting she took a long blue ribbon and tied it around Arwin's right wrist, loosely and then tied it to her own right wrist. After which, she dipped the length of the ribbon which connected them into the bowl with the solution that contained both their blood.

Slowly as the ribbon soaked up the concoction, the ruins on their bodies began to glow a dark blue colour. The young witch smiled as Arwan stared at the glowing blue ruins with awe, his focus shifting to the glowing ruins on her body, before moving to look at the ones on his, then back to hers. It was cute.

Once all the blend had soaked into the ribbon, Evangeline moved on to speak the next part if the ritual, "Oh veneficus ego dico vos continuo arbitro arbitror is ritus , ut tribuo nos vestri bona quod tutela. Commodo succurro mihi exspectata a novus member ut meus prosapia, meus filius quisnam mos ex is dies in ero teneo ut Arwan Osias D'Amore. Sic ut ego mos is sic permissum is fio."[2]

As the last word was spoken the glowing blue ruins began to seep into their skin, until the ruins disappeared altogether. The next moment the blue ribbon glowed white and with a flash disappeared, however a thin black band appeared on both their right wrists. Of course the white haired witch knew that the black band symbolised their newly formed bond and would fade away slowly in the next several hours as they slept. At the same time the ritualistic magic would begin to change their body, hers would be a smaller change then to Arwan's as he was being taken into her family. Of course he wouldn't lose any of his hereditary abilities and his inheritance from James and Lilly Potter. He would be recognized as their son and the heir to the Potter line, however he would be known as Arwan Osias D'Amore now son of Evangeline Marigold D'Amore too.

-x-

It had been four days since she had seen the Dursley's, and now she sat at the café that she had arranged to meet them at; she had arrived a little early so Evangeline sat drinking a hot mug of tea. Next to her, firmly hidden from prying eyes, Arwan lay in his stroller fast asleep. To be on the safe side, and not frighten the child too much, Evangeline had slipped a mild sleeping potion into the toddler's lunch, which had consisted of mashed bananas and peas.

Right on time Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley walked through the door of the little café; the horsewoman, as Evangeline had come to think of Petunia was pushing a stroller with a fat pig munching on some junk food. It seemed that Dudley was well on his way to resembling his father in girth as every time the white haired woman had seen him, he'd been eating. It felt as if the earth was shaking as the odd looking couple walked closer, which had most probably to do with the wale of a man's weight.

The sound of two chairs being scraped back was mostly drowned out by the noise of the café around them as well as the radio on in the background. The two individuals sat in front of her. There was no need to fear that anyone was watching as the witch had cast a specialised notice-me-not charm to keep others from eavesdropping.

The young witch did her best not to sneer at the couple in front of her, using her mug to hide her lips, whilst Petunia began to pull out all of the necessary documents all that was needed was their signatures. There were also a few magical documents that she had to get them to sign, but that could be done after the Muggle business was dealt with. She was in no hurry.

"Here are the adoption papers for the brat," Vernon spat as he shuffled through the documents, pulling out a small stack of papers. "All that's left is for you to sign them."

"Alright," Evangeline stated, keeping her voice flat as possible, desperately holding on to her anger. It had only been a minute or so and already she wanted to strangle the fat ball of lard.

Taking the pen that was offered to her, the beautiful, fair woman read through the adoption contract. She wouldn't trust these Muggles as far as she could throw them. After she was happy that all of it was in order [the documents to change name Harry James Potter into Arwan Osias D'Amore was also tucked in with them]. Evangeline flicked back to find the lump of lard and stick insects signatures and to add her own, thus making it all official.

"Now, these are all the documentation handing over access to the freak's money," Vernon continued as the younger woman put aside all the adoption documentation.

Again Evangeline had to reign in her anger as the ugly man called her sweet Arwan a freak.

"What of all the money you took from him so far?" she declared, whilst discreetly casting a spell to check that the documents were genuine, and what the idiot claimed they were, there were too many pages for her to read through and see if everything was in order.

All the while Petunia sat ignoring her husband and the freakish looking woman, [she had concluded that it was a fashion statement,] as she fussed over her son, who still continued to eat.

"Every penny has been put back and £10,000 has been added," the elder man grunted. He shifted slightly on the metal chair, which was way too small for his large and over weight behind, cutting into his circulation.

"I see," the white haired woman nodded, leafing through the documents to find where she had to sign.

Once that was also complete, she quickly turned around and fished out several of the magical documents stating the exact same thing, which had been safely waiting in her bag that had been stowed in the compartment under the stroller.

"You need to sign these," the blue-eyed woman stated handing over the folder of papers.

The fat man grunted in understanding and leafed through the pages not even bothering to read what was there before signing each sheet and handing it over to his wife, who had picked up a pen and followed her husbands' example, after which she handed them over to the younger woman.

Taking the documents back Evangeline shuffled them back into a neat stack and sliding them under the table tapped them with her wand, thus officialising them. Magic would now stop recognising Harry James Potter; in fact he would cease to exist in the eyes of magic, in stead he'd be recognised as Arwan Osias D'Amore. All the documents magical documents of Harry would disappear form the Wizarding world, and documents of Arwan would appear. Of course he would still be recognised as the heir to the Potter fortune and any inheritance willed to him but he would be known as Arwan D'Amore. It was a complicated issue but magic was always good for simplifying complicated things.

Taking the folder and sliding all the magical, papers into the heavily warded folder. The young woman tucked them back into her bag. At the same time Vernon had taken the Muggle documents to hand them in, in order to officialise the process. It would take a while, but to speed it up, she cast a spell; it would cause the government to prioritise them.

This meant that they would not be meeting again, the officialised documents would be sent to her, a copy going to the Dursley's and one to be kept for government records.

This meant that Arwan would not be meeting them again for that the young witch was very grateful. And with little to no remorse she began to cast whilst waving her wand under the table at the trio, who had caused her son so much pain is such a small amount of time and who no doubt would have continued to do so, with little guilt on their part. Therefore she did not feel an ounce of guilt for what she was doing.

She started with Vernon Dursley, [the one who instigated Arwan's abuse,] placing on him several charms to make him forget about their meeting, about everything else, and replacing it with false memories of leaving the little toddler at an orphanage doorstep and then several curses. Nothing to attract attention, but several subtle ones, such as infertility, bad luck, gas, constipation and balding to name a few; they were the type of curses that would develop through time, making them hard to detect.

She then moved on to Petunia and cast the same set of charms to give her false memories, Evangeline curse Petunia with hormonal imbalance, early menopause, insomnia and hallucinations which would be triggered by her gossiping about others.

As for Dudley, it wasn't really his fault that his parents spoiled him, so she only cast spells to insure that he would be unable to eat any junk food, until the age of thirty the Muggle doctors would think it was an allergy; in the long run the toddler would be grateful, not growing up to be a fat lump like his dad.

* * *

[1] Bond us together, as mother and son, bind us forever, with this ribbon

[2] Oh magic I call you forth to witness this ritual, to give us your blessing and protection. Please help me welcome a new member to my family, my son who will from this day on will be know as Arwan Osias D'Amore. So as I will it so let it be done


	7. Making a home

Hay guys! thank you every one who has been reading this story, it was my first, kind of long story, and i'm really proud of it. i have some bad news for you guys, i've decided that this is going to be the last chapter for this story, it's because i've got writers block, i'm not quite sure where to go from here, but don't worry i'm still thinking about it and if i can come up with what i want to happen next i'll definitely post it as a sequel. so i'm very grateful to all my readers, a very big Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 7: Making a home

It had been six weeks now that Arwan, Evangeline and Keracher had moved to an island of Japan, right between Mikura Island and Izu Island. They had moved into a four-bedroom house, with basement and attic, as well as a medium sized garden big enough to fit a greenhouse yet leaving enough space for Arwan to play. It had come with a few wards, however Evangeline had to add many of her own, just in case anyone ever did figure out that Arwan had once been Harry Potter.

The witch had never realized what a tedious process moving in to a permanent place was, so used to moving around form place to place, she had never really bothered with packing and unpacking, easily living from her expandable trunk. With its several compartments, it fit her clothes and extensive library easily. The only thing that she had bothered to ever unpack and pack was her potion laboratory, because brewing inside the trunk wasn't something recommended by the manufacturer. Now however, she had had to buy furniture, crockery, pots and pans, cutlery and many other things, as well as child proof each room. Then there was the painting of walls, arranging of furniture's, putting everything away in its right full place, assigning each room a purpose.

At the end of the day she was very thankful to Keracher for his help and also for the existence of magic, or else it would have probably taken maybe more than a month to get moved in rather than the eight days that it had taken. Although to the ivory haired woman it felt as if the task had taken an eternity. Form the bottom up; the fair-haired witch had converted the basement into a potions laboratory, where as the ground floor contained the kitchen/dining room, living room and library. Then on the first floor, there was the guest bedroom, her office and guest bathroom. Where as the second floor contained the master bedroom and Arwan's room and finally the attic had been turned into a playroom, and the green house out in the garden.

In the end thought it had all been worth it, especially the extra effort she had put into Arwan's room, to see the little boys face light up when he saw the magical mural covered walls of his new bedroom, there was not other reward greater.

-x-

Torie Island, the home of most of Japan's magical community, was quite a large, housing Mahō no Ryūjin gakkō, [Ryūjin's school of magic]. Ryūjin had been a great and powerful wizard during early period of the Edo era [1603 – 1863]. He had founded the school as well as the dragon preserve on the other side of the island, deep in the mountains.

Their house was on the outskirts of Burūshiti a.k.a. Blue city, named because of the large lake nearby, with its clear blue water. Therefore Torie Island made the perfect place to hide and train; there was also a Gringott's branch in the city, making it easy to manage all of Arwan's finances.

After much consideration Evangeline had decided on the island for several reason, one of which was that Dumbledore had no influence in Japan and it's magical community. In fact seeing as Muggle Japan had been on the opposite side of World War Two [though its magical community had stayed neutral], magical Japan had suffered greatly for it, therefore Dumbledore would get no help from the islanders.

Another reason to move to the island was because of its amazing educational opportunities that were available to magical children; Ryūjin's school of magic provided an excellent education for children from the age of one all the way to university level, much like their Muggle counterparts. Though children couldn't learn magic until the age of eleven, to allow their magic core to develop, the primary level of Ryūjin helped young children develop skills that helped them learn magic quicker and give them a better understanding of magic, such as Occlumancy a process of organizing and clearing thoughts, meditation and protecting the mind form intruders, [it was mostly a thought process] and had little to do with magic, though its counter part Legilimency [the reading of minds] required the use of magic therefore leading to the misconception that Occlumancy was also magic.

The children were also taught martial arts form a young age for physical fitness, which was important for the development of strong magical cores and pathways, also a healthy body could bare the force of stronger magic and stamina was important in duels.

Thirdly, the residents of Torie Island were integrated with Muggle culture, as Japan's magical society believed that Muggle knowledge was important to blend in among them, and also because Muggle Japan was such an innovative place it inspired wizarding Japan to be creative too, to create new spells, tools, potions, etc.

And as Evangeline sat out in the garden enjoying the nice weather, watching her son play ball with his stuffed toys, she knew that she would do anything to protect her young charge.


End file.
